dinosaurforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Giganotosaurus Fan
"I will return someday, and believe me, it'll be sooner than you think..." --Giganotosaurus Fan, after being sent to exile in December 2009 after Topix War II. Giganotosaurus Fan, also known as Giga Fan, was a troll who first arrived on the Topix Dinosaur Forum in September 2009. Because of his apparent location of Basildon, many users believed him to be a clone of one of the senior members, Spinosaur King. This was not helped when both users seemingly appeared to post in each others names numerous times. He was a powerful troll; Giganotosaurus Fan posted clever, offensive and occasionally racist troll comments on the four forums. Giganotosaurus Fan may be the third-most dangerous troll ever to have attacked Topix, after Pincus Shain and Aequitas the Eliberator. If his attack on Paleo Insanity is to be counted, he would be the second-most dangerous troll the community has encountered, after Aequitas. He is one of the more mysterious trolls, and his original motives remain a mystery. Origins And The First Topix War Giga Fan's exact origins are un-known, as he was not known on the Internet before his appearence on Topix, although it is possible that he went by another name on other sites, but this is open to speculation. Giganotosaurus Fan first arrived on Topix in early October 2009. He pretended to be a simple Giganotosaurus fanboy in order to hide his true intentions of dominating the forum. At first, he merely posted incorrect facts and refused to be corrected by any contributors, which completed his clever disguise as a Giganotosaurus fanboy. At first, he was largely ignored by the users, which frustrated him, and he began to post more intense, troll-like fanboy comments. The users, who had just barely beaten Evan, were still in a combative mood, and some, such as Vraptor and PaudieN1, along with the newly arrived Crispy Smith, began insulting Giganotosaurus Fan, which gave him the opportunity to start openly trolling the forum. Within a few days, a flame war began between Giganotosaurus Fan and a few contributors. Giganotosaurus Fan, being a skilled troll, gained the upper hand, and within a week of his arrival, it became clear that he was not a weak troll, like the ones who had trolled before him. Many of the users around at the time were new and in-experienced. Users such as PaudieN1, and Spinodontosaurus who arrived on the forum during the middle of the flame war, and took part in the battle to chase of Giganotosaurus Fan. The First Topix War ﻿Shortly after his arrival, many users began leaving as a direct result of Giga Fan's trolling. Spinosaur King claimed he was one of them. As a result, PaudieN1 requested to start a war to fend off Giga Fan, and reveal his true indentity. Giganotosaurus Fan was joined by another newly arrived troll, Ohyeah Spinogiganotosaurus, among other, weaker trolls. Ohyeah and Giga Fan trolled the forum even more, and Topix War 1 began. The war was breif but devastating to the community, with the forum's on-topix threads and discussions being polluted with arguing, trolling and insults. After 3 days, Giganotosaurus Fan began posting as Spinosaur King under the wrong name, and visa-versa. Spinosaur King maintained that it was Giganotosaurus Fan impersonating him. This did, however, convince Paudie of the connection, and posted his thoughts, also convincing other users such as Stygimoloch. Paudie declared that Giga Fan would now leave, as he was in disgrace. This did not come to pass. Spino King protested his innocence, with most of the users not believing him. Giganotosaurus Fan simply kept on trolling, and wanted the war to continue, as he deemed the war to be leaning towards the trolls. Giganotosaurus Fan began to fade after these events, and Ohyeah drifted over to the contributing side. Ohyeah changed his ways and beacame a contributer. Giganotosaurus Fan, meanwhile, disapeared off of the Dinosaur Forum. With the defeat of the trolls, Topix War I was declared over. With the departure of Giga Fan, the remaining topix elite's and the community as a whole. was re-organised into The Dinosaur Forum Council, to maintain order on the forum Return Shortly after Giga Fan was chased off of Topix, he returned and continued trolling. He was much more aggressive than before, openly insulting users, and posting provocative comments in a deliberate attempt to start a flame war. As Spinosaur King had been blamed for being Giganotosaurus Fan, he was mostly insulted and ignored by users following the return of Giganotosaurus Fan, even though Spino King was the leader of the recently formed forum council.. With Ohyeah Spinogiganotosaurus changing to become a contributor, and the other minor trolls being chased off or exiled from the forum, Giganotosaurus Fan tried to gather more trolls to support him, such as Mike Anderson, Texasaurus, and Pincus Shain; the latter of which eventually split off from Giganotosaurus Fan and began trolling with religious comments without the support of any other trolls. Giganotosaurus Fan continued trolling and supposedly impersonating Spinosaur King, to the point that many users were now almost certain of the connection between the two. This was backed up when someone, under the guise of Giganotosaurus Fan created several accounts on Wikipedia to flame and argue with Spinodontosaurus posted in several different accounts on Spinodontosaurus' Wikipedia talk page. This lead Spinodontosaurus to provide this as ultimate proof of Spinosaur King's betrayal. However, Giganotosaurus Fan himself denied being responsible and Spinosaur King once again protested his innocence. He said that the apparent trolling of Giga Fan may have been an attempt by another user to cause more unrest within the community. This explanation was not widely accepted, although Spinosaur King maintains this belief to this day. Many contributors ignored the new troll army, which severely annoyed Giganotosaurus Fan. He continued to troll more and more fiercely. Defeat Eventually he appeared to becoming frustrated and more desperate amidst the majority of the forum believing he was the same as Spinosaur King, whilst Mike Anderson joined Pincus's new Troll Army. Due to his intensified trolling, senior users began to post less frequently and leave. Predator X rarely posted at all after these incidents, and Spinodontosaurus left temporarily. Topix War II was started by Spinosaur King, in order to clear his name, defeat Giga Fan, and chase off the other trolls in order to bring back Predator X and Spinodontosaurus, despite the reasoning behind the latter's leaving was precisely the thought of feeding the trolls. Topix War II proved to be more brutal than the first war, and more damage resulted, including polluted threads, and troll like one's as well. Then one day during the flaming, Giganotosaurus Fan suddenly anounced that he was actually a friend of Spinosaur King in real life. Spinosaur King imediately decided to find out the truth, and asked his friend in real life. His friend sarcasticaly confirmed this (although at the time Spinosaur King was not aware of the sarcasm). S. King declared that the truth had been revealed. However, the next day, Giganotosaurus began trolling again, and more posts appeared by him under S. King's name. The community, lead by PaudieN1, put him on trial and sentenced him to exile. They also attempted to put S. King on trial, asking him to leave foreever if he was Giga Fan. He denied this, and so the trial was abandoned. Afterwards, Giganotosaurus Fan never posted again, although many users still insisted that he was mearly a bored side of Spinosaur King. Absence From February 2010, Giganotosaurus Fan was reportedly spotted on various forums and blogs, trying to recruit others to his cause and build his own troll army. These reports were never confiremed, with most being hoaxes, while others were in-correct.. However, in April 2010, rumours began circulating within the new Prehistopia Empire, that Giga Fan had been spotted on a distant forum. Apparently the troll had recruited many more trolls to his cause, but again, these rumours were not initially backed up with proof, as the forum was so remote a link was hard to find. Then, another rumour began circulating, claiming that Giga Fan had re-organised the trolls into his own troll army. Shorty after this rumour was revealed, two spam bots arrived on Prehistopia and began spamming and viewing the site. However, both the spam bots were defeated, and LOTA managed to track the spam bots back to their creators. After a few days of searching, LOTA found where the Spam bots had originated from, a remote forum run by trolls, and alerted Spinosaur King. To their shock, a user called Giganotosaurus Fan was on the forum was was trying to recruit trolls to attack Prehistopia. Spinosaur King promptly reported the forum to its provider. The forum's host then deleted the forum, causing Giga Fan to loose contact with his troll allies, bringing an abrupt end to his plans for a troll army. It is still un-known to this day if the Giganotosaurus Fan spotted on this forum was genuine, although it is generaly believed that it was a hoax. Return And Final Defeat Via supposedly un-known means, a user called Giganotosaurus Fan learnt that Spinosaur King was the admin of Prehistopia, and on 27th May 2010, he appeared, this time on Paleo Insanity, Stygimoloch's old forum which had been abandoned. His presence caught the attention of Spinosaur King, LOTA and Spinodontosaurus, who went to see what was going on. At first they believed that "Giganotosaurus Fan" was someone pretending to be him, but they concluded that he was genuine. Suprisingly, this giganotosaurus Fan was online at the exact same time as Spinosaur King. This effectively proved that he was not Spinosaur King, as for the two to post if they were the same person, they would have to login and out constantly, which did not occur. They contributors tried to chase him off, but Giga Fan was very powerfull, and was simply too strong. He overwhelmed them with insults and trolling in minuets. They realised that the only way to defeat the troll was with Administrator powers, but the forum's admin, Stygimoloch, had abandoned the forum. Spinosaur King went to Xobor's support forum, and desperately asked them to do something and end the situation. Spinosaur King was given admin rights on Paleo Insanity. He imediately banned Giga Fan from the forum, and re-organised it into Imperial Hub, perhaps in a lapse of thought he did not archive all of the paleontological discusion that had taken place there previously, and it was lost forever. After being banned, Giganotosaurus Fan dissapeared from the empire and hasn't been seen since. To this day, it is un-known whether the Giganotosaurus Fan who attacked Imperial Palace was the original troll, or simply someone prenetending to be him, similar to the "Giganotosaurus Fan" seen on the remote forum earlier in the year. Identity Giga Fan's identity has unquestionably proven itself to be the greatest mystery in the history of the Topix Dinosaur Forum. The identity of Giganotosaurus Fan is still a debated question, and very controversial. Some people thought that Giga Fan was simply a new troll, while many believed that Spinosaur King was Giga Fan, since their location was the same. However, Fegelein, and previously Mammuthus, have believed that Tyranna2 was Giga Fan. Category:TrollsCategory:Candidates for deletionCategory:Major trolls